


Jotun Style

by Icemaidenstory



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, dub con, weird alien sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icemaidenstory/pseuds/Icemaidenstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>The war with Jotunheim is long past and the two races aren't anywhere near friendly, but slowly there are attempts at diplomacy and trading again. And since visiting the other realm in itself is no reason for immediate war anymore, Loki takes the opportunity to visit the realm to search for new spells, interesting magical trinkets and generally to learn more about their former enemies. One never knows when this may come in handy.<br/>While there he's invited to Thrym's house and the feast he partakes in is surprisingly nice and entertaining - until someone accidentally touches Loki. Everyone freaks out a bit for different reasons. Naturally Loki leaves at once to question his father. Thor is not crowned, but Odin has fallen into Odin-sleep during Loki's visit to Jotunheim and he questions Frigga instead. She's much better at reassuring him and he's not going off the deep end, though he's not fine with being a Jotun either.</p><p>Rest of Prompt in Notes:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jotun Style

**Author's Note:**

> Thor and the W4 aren't let in on everything that happened, but because Loki looks so distressed ever since he came back, they feel offended on Loki's behalf and cause some faux pas over in Thrym's halls. Loki tries to trick and weasel their way out of it once he hears of this and it goes rather well, until Thrym suddenly demands a night with Loki as compensation for the misdeeds. He's not accepting anything else and Loki has to agree to get them out of trouble. But since he's rather afraid of this, not least because it would be his first time, there's a lot of tricking and games of cat-and-mouse later. Loki never said when this night would be after all...  
> Some day however he can't stall this anymore and has to comply with the promise he gave. But Thrym turns out to be a careful and gentle lover, even after all the deceit. Loki is surprised how much he loves it in the end.
> 
> Bonus:
> 
> * Jotun genitals are shaped in a way that partners can penetrate each other at the same time  
> * Jotuns don't thrust into their partners. They just stay inside for hours and the receiving partner(s) reflexively contracts their muscles the whole time while they cuddle

“I don’t want to do this.”

He said it flatly, he was determined that Thrym should know that his partner was unwilling.

“How do you know that if you’ve never tried it?” Thrym asked in his calm way.

Loki scowled as he shed his clothing.

“Just get it over with.” He snapped.

“The deal was for a night, mate included. You cannot leave until dawn, so slow down. Unless you want to do it twice?”

Loki stopped short at that.

“I *want* to kill you. You had no right to demand this of me.”

“You are far too afraid of being Jotun.” Thrym said as he sat down on the bed.

Loki’s scowl deepened.

“I am…Odinson. I am Odinson! And once this is over I will never let this blue…*costume* come over my skin again!”

“So angry and fearful. I will teach you to know better.” Thrym said.

He gestured with his hand.

“Come here please.”

Loki reluctantly walked forwards until Thrym could slide an arm around his waist.

“You may be small, but you’re really quite attractive.” He said.

Loki growled under his breath. Thrym gave a chuckle and leaned forward. He nipped lightly at the top of Loki’s ear.

Loki gasped at the sudden sensation that bolted through him. He’d never felt anything quite like it.

Thrym smiled as he pulled back.

“You really haven’t done this before.” He said.

Loki bared his teeth at him.

I only found out I was Jotun by accident, of course I haven’t done this before! Now get it over with so I can *go*.”

Thrym sighed gently and pulled Loki closer.

“This will not be quick, Jotun matings take hours, I do hope you will come to enjoy yourself.”

“Unlikely.” Loki snapped.

Thrym nipped his ear again, making him swallow hard.

“I’m sure you know best.” He said mildly.

 

The ear nipping was just the start. Thrym kept it up as he slowly pulled the clothes from Loki’s body, his contact forced the trickster to change colour and hold the change. Loki spent the time looking at the ceiling, until he realised that the weird shapes he could see were actually the imperfect reflections of their bodies in the ice, then he looked out of the window, where there was no chance of him catching a glimpse of blue.

Thrym pulled him onto the bed and stroked his large hand down Loki’s back over and over. Despite his resolution to hate everything tonight and Thrym for demanding it, Loki found his body was relaxing under the strong strokes.

“Now me.” Thrym said softly in his ear. Loki crawled around behind the larger Jotun and stroked down the centre of his back for a few minutes.

“That’s nice.” Thrym said, Loki snorted. “And it will stay nice whether you believe it or not.” Thrym said mildly.

After a few minutes more Thrym turned and faced Loki again. He leaned in and pressed his mouth against the Prince’s, the pressure was hard, making Loki want to pull away. But he was determined to fulfil this bargain, that way there would be no chance of Thrym making an appeal.

After a few minutes Thrym pulled back and reached down to Loki’s groin. Loki turned his head away, steeling himself for the touch.

It was light when it came, brushing gently against his skin like a breath of air. He shuddered in response.

“Almost ready.” Thrym murmured and went back to kissing him.

Another few minutes and Thrym’s touch produced a definite response. Loki struggled to supress a whimper at the light stroke to his manhood. 

Thrym sat up, pulling Loki with him. 

“You’re ready now.” He said.

Loki scowled at him again.

“So do it already.” He said.

He expected Thrym to turn him over, spread his legs and make merry with his bottom until the light of dawn peaked over the horizon. This did not happen.

Thrym gently took Loki’s penis and pressed it to the tip of his own. To Loki’s surprise and slight horror, Thrym’s penis began to engulf his.

“What?” He gasped through the sensation.

“It’s alright, it’s alright.” Thrym soothed, clearly enjoying the feel of their contact. “The wider partner always takes the outside.”

“Wider-“ Loki gasped. He was a few inches in, the feeling was incredible.

“Mmmm, Don’t worry, you’ll feel it soon.” Thrym said, he was breathing heavily.

“I can feel it now!” Loki gasped.

“No, no, soon, almost…there.” Thrym said as Loki’s eyes grew wide.

Something was penetrating his penis. Something hard inside of Thrym’s penis was pushing into his. 

Raised in Asgard, the thought of this (on the admittedly rare times it was thought of) had always horrified him. It was used by the less savoury as a form of torture.

This was not torture. This was wonderful.

“Do I have…one of…those?” Loki asked.

“Yes, but…you’re not the wider partner…you don’t need yours tonight.” Thrym answered. He was trembling slightly at the sensations running through his body.

Fully connected, Thrym reached out and wrapped his arms around Loki’s body.

“Now…what?” Loki asked.

“Enjoy.” Thrym whispered.

Loki closed his eyes, and let the sensations wash through him.

Thrym was right, it did take hours. Hours of tremors and gasped breath, hours of fluid trickling from one to another and back again, hours of a slow, impossible to stop, build of sensation until with a sudden gasp they fell away from each other, sliding apart as easily as if they were oiled.

Loki lay there on the bed, sucking in short breaths of air as the feelings slowly faded. When he felt able, he raised his head and looked at where Thrym lay, still basking in the feelings.

“That was…different.” Loki said at last.

Thrym looked over at him and then at the darkness that still lay beyond the window.

“Do you want to do it again?” He asked.

“Yes.” Loki replied.


End file.
